


Forget Neverland

by ClearAutumnVibes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fractured Fairy Tale, Letters, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, based on peter pan, mentions of emotional manipulation, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearAutumnVibes/pseuds/ClearAutumnVibes
Summary: To My Dearest Sister, Wendy.It is your anniversary of your wedding with Tinkerbell. I hope you forgive me for the letter. Or erm, letters. I wasn't sure which one to mail. One of the letters that you may open would be much more macabre as it reminisces on, what must possibly be, the worst topic of choice. You know who it is. I'll label that letter 'Forget Neverland' in case you wish not to mar such a wonderful day with painful memories and truths.  I suppose I'll leave that decision to read it to be up to you.Once again, happy anniversary Wendy! You deserve all the happiness in this world.
Relationships: (Past) Wendy/Peter Pan, Narrator/John, Wendy/Tinkerbell
Kudos: 3





	Forget Neverland

To Wendy, My Dearest Sister,

I can see it. We all can. We can see the way you gaze at the night sky wistfully. I catch you glancing at your shadow as if to make sure it’s still there. I can see that gleam in your eye that speaks of adventures of a child with hopes of playing and having fun, mermaids and fairies and rescuing foreign royalty.

There are many wishes and many regrets that I now hold. I wish you could forget it all, Wendy. I wish we never went there. But most of all, I wish we never met Peter Pan. 

Peter Pan was so charming when we first met him. He sang of neve growing up. He laughed with joy of childlike glee. He brought adventures in a faraway world. Like the pied piper he whisked us away to Neverland, whispering promises of play and laughter. Oh, what fools were we to trust him! 

A scoundrel, his cruelty brought childish glee to him. I never told you, Wendy. But when James started growing up, he shouted. He was so mad. We were all scared, Wendy. He got in a fight with James. Peter grabbed his sword and James… Oh, James never woke up. He turned to us with a smile, told us that its play time. 

We were scared. James was the eldest of us. He protected us and was even the right hand of Peter. We still played though. It was fear that drove us though. However, I suppose that even you were hurt. I’m not deaf, Wendy. I heard the fighting. The shouting. The yelling. He was jealous of Tinkerbell, wasn’t he? Said you were hanging out more with her than with him. 

That Peter Pan… A possessive and jealous boy he is. He took us away from our homes. In fact, he had plans to even take you out of the school you were in, the one where you got a scholarship. You worked so hard for that scholarship, my dear. I remember all those nights where the bedroom lights were on, tirelessly working to get the grade to meet the scholarship requirement. 

~~ Wendy, I remember that fight. ~~

You argued against him, said you wanted that school. He said it would hurt you. It would make you ‘grow up’. I think… He feared that you would find a world that was much wider, much vaster, and much more complex than Neverland and its fairytale adventures. I’m sure he was scared that if you had a foothold in where we lived, he could no longer control you as much as he had liked. 

Then you continued to be with Tinkerbell. You continued with your school. When you said it was best that he stayed in Neverland, his true colors began to show. He stopped being so sweet to you, Wendy. I was afraid for you. I thought that he might do the same thing he did to James. I told you how much Peter scared us now. I told you how much we didn’t like him anymore. 

Tinkerbell was right. Peter Pan was liar and a thief that stole hearts. He’s worse than even Captain Hook, because at least the Captain never hut a child that wasn’t Peter Pan. I wonder if Captain Hook was actually another one of us, one who grew up and saw what Peter did and an away. 

How brave you were when you broke it off though. Then he must have done something. Pixie dust or whispering words, since you went back with him hoping that he would continue with his promises. Wendy, I would never blame you for going back to him. He never showed you his black little heart. 

Peter Pan, I will never stop hating that name, I find that I may go to my grave cursing him. He’s done so much to hurt you, to hurt us, oh I remember when he tried to drown me. He played it off as a joke. The salt water burned my eyes. It was horrible. That’s enough of me however. 

He had you at his beck and call. Yet instead of cherishing you like he used to, he ran away with the mermaids, running through the fields with the very royalty he saves. And you, oh, Wendy, you were always brushed aside. Again and again and again. It hurt watching you sew for him. You were sewing his shadow, sewing his clothes, sewing and sewing as if it would mend your relationship. 

I suppose Tinkerbell should be thanked. 

She made you feel loved. Valuable. As you should be and as you should have been. Tinkerbell, a beautiful fairy who showed you magic without coercion. She did things on your terms and on your word. As Peter continued to play with his friends, Tinkerbell was there for you. I wish I could have also been there for you but Pete Pan had caused a rift in our relationship. 

Then you boke it off for a final time and he left for Neverland ever since. 

I’m glad he left us. I make no doubt of that. He’s caused us nothing but grief and anger. Oh, how much it pained us all. And I know that you are smart, you know better than to think about flying to Neverland with Tinkerbell. ~~However, I'm~~ ~~ afraid of how much of a hold he has on you still. ~~

For that, I must thank Tinkerbell once more. Being with her, being together, it’s done you wonders. Oh Wendy, you scholarship led to your dream job, your confidence is now higher, your laughter is lighter. 

Even with the scars Peter Pan had left, you’ve gotten better and I’m glad that out of this mess you came out with a wife that loves you more than the stolen dawn and the second star of the night. I heard that you and Tinkerbell are going to have your anniversary soon. So take the food I had sent as well as this box. I filled it with whatever I thought you might like. My personal favorite that I picked out is the glass figurine of a sun. The stained glass is well done, and rather beautiful. I also got Tinkerbell another puzzle box since she enjoys puzzles. 

Wendy, even if you will never let go of Neverland, I’m still proud of you for growing up and being brave. We’re here for you, me, Tinkerbell, and the rest of the Found Boys. You will always be the dawn that illuminates us all. 

Tinkerbell, thank you for being a good wife to my sister. She can be stubborn but is also the bravest, most intelligent and cunning woman that has entered my life, barring you of course. If you hurt her however, I’m afraid we shall be at a disagreement and I’ll figure out a way to toss you to Neverland as well. 

I apologize, this letter was supposed to be congratulatory and filled with wistful joy and nostalgia, instead I wrote about the worst topic of them all. After all it’s been years now. I’m supposed to congratulate your marriage and yet here I am. Perhaps I should ask John about it, he did mention how much of a mess my letter writing is since I tend to go on long rants. You were right to introduce us, Wendy. Perhaps you’ll find yourself with a letter on our marriage next? 

I merely jest ~~(though it is a jest filled with hope)~~ and I hope to wish you and Tinkerbell well. May your marriage be long and you joy even longer! 

Happy Anniversary, Wendy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I got to write this and while I do know why, that reason is rather personal. Still, I felt I had to write this. I'm just surprised by how well it wrote itself. The only thing I had an idea for was a piece of dialogue. 'Forget about Neverland, Wendy.' Which in the end, was never added. The Tinkerbell romance surprised me in the end too since I wrote this with not much idea or plans. Then again, that goes for everything I write. I might have a few typos, the keyboard I'm using hurts my fingers since I have to slam the keys in order to have it type properly. Or at least, I have to when it comes to the letter 'R'. I sadly have online exams tomorrow, so I'll end this quickly.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do drop a kudos or a comment, I'd like to know what you think. If you do see a typo though, please point it out!


End file.
